It's A Crazy World After All
by MelMoe-numbaonesince-1988
Summary: Hermione's gone crazy.  Everyone's forgotten about her. Or have they?  You decide. Mention of rape, abuse, and some other dark things.  At least in the beginning. Rated M just to be safe. Hope you enjoy.
1. It's a Crazy Life After AllChapter One

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know. *grumbles* this is the part I hate. I don't own anything Harry Potter It all belongs to J.K.R. which totally sucks major...ly. AHAHAHAHA YOu probably thought I was going to say something else. *Clears throat* Anyways. All I own is my hands which are typing this story out in this lovely pc. Lol jk. I own at least half of the half thoughts which aren't inside my mind but on my shoulders. **

**I know it sucks. Hopefully it'll get better. And quiet possibly longer then what it is now. There will be romance, hurt, I guess you could say some action and maybe someother genres along the way. OMG YAY! I've actually decided what genre something is going to be...well kinda sorta maybe not. Anyways. This takes place after the war. In which...well nvm. I'll put all of this into the fic. HAVE FUN**

Hermione looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Quarter till three." she muttered. A crazed smile across her face. "AHAHAHAHAHA! QUARTER TILL THREE QUARTER TILL THREE!" she sang suddenly jumping out of the chair she was in. Flinging her arms out to the sides she tilted her head back and looked at a spot on the ceiling as she began spinning in circles.

Anyone that looked at her would know that she had gone mad. As mad as they came…or so it appeared. Hermione's smile became tight as she felt herself become nauseated. Closing her eyes she hoped for some relief. None came. Panting she fell to her knees. Her hands holding her head trying to keep it from spinning more then it already was. Suddenly she began to cry. Tears of frustration flowed freely down her sunken in cheeks.

"Hermione dear. What's the matter?" a woman asked in a sickly sweet voice. Hermione took a second to remember where she was at and why she was there. Big brown eyes looked at the tough looking midwitch.

"I'm late. Oh Merlin. I'm late for Potions. Professor Snape is going to deduct points from Gryffindor. Everyone already hates me enough for being so smart." she said getting to her feet slowly. Looking around she studied the room quickly. When she first got here she went crazy trying to get free from the hell hole she was in now. Now however she realized that she needed to be here to heal before she decided how to escape. "I seem to have lost my way to the dorm. Can you help me Lavender?" she asked looking back at the woman. Worry etched clearly upon the woman's face. "I need to get my books before we go to class. We must hurry…come on show me." Hermione said grabbing the woman's shoulders and shaking her panic in her voice.

Her plan had worked. Two really big guys came up on either side of her and grabbed her arms. With ease they lifted her off the floor and started carrying her towards her ward. "Thank you. Harry, Ron, you two were always here to protect me." she said smiling blissfully. "You guys are so sweet for saving me from the wretched, evil Lavender Brown. I was starting to think that she would use one of the unforgivables on me." her voice lowered on the one word.

"Here you go." they said walking in and depositing her on the cot that was supposed to be her bed. They glanced at each other before they left the room. The rough looking one popped his head in. "They nurse will be in here shortly to help you." he said gruffly. She nodded eagerly. "Thanks Padfoot. I love you." she squealed and jumped from the bed and rushed towards him.

His eyes widened in fear before he slammed the heavy metal door in her face and took off down the hall. Smirking Hermione walked over to the cot and laid down putting her hands behind her head. Sighing she looked down at the small swell in her belly. "Don't worry we'll be out of here shortly." she mumbled and lay her hands on her stomach protectively.


	2. IACWAA Chap 2

**Disclaimer: You know the usual. I don't own anything except part of the ideas in my head. The rest of those belong to...my brain. Anyways Everything HP belongs to J.K.R. **

** REVIEW. I would love some feed back. **

* * *

"Hermione dear…" the nurse said opening the door. Shaking her head she sighed at the sleeping form on the bed. "What can I do with you?" she muttered to herself. She hated seeing someone so young in this predicament. Without another word she set the cup of medicine on the table next to Hermione and quietly left the room.

Hermione looked through her eyelashes to make sure the witch was gone. Once she was positive she flung her feet over the bed and got to her feet. With a smirk on her face she grabbed up the cup and walked over to her toilet and dumped the colorful pills before flushing it a couple of times. Satisfied that they were down completely she set the cup back on the table and looked at the clock. "Of course." she muttered to herself. The clock read quarter till three. That's what it always read.

Looking around her room she sighed. She really hated it here. Everything was bare. When she came here two months ago she was pronounced a danger to herself and others. How could Ron and Harry do this to her? They were supposed to understand. T hey said that they did. Obviously they weren't able to handle her constant crying and not sleeping until she finally passed out from sheer exhaustion. Well it was to be expected with what she went through. Everyone thought that Harry had it rough. Hahaha that's a bloody laugh. She wished that she had it as easy as he did.

Let me tell you some of the things that our dear Hermione Granger went through. I must warn you though if you have a weak stomach then turn back and walk away. You won't like what I'm about to tell you. Anyways let's start after they arrive in Malfoy Manor and after Wormtail kills himself.

Hermione looked this way and that way. Some how in the confusion of the fight that broke out she was restrained and some of her hair had been plucked from her head. "What in the…" was all she was able to get out before a hand clamped over her mouth. There was a flick of a wand and ropes snaked their way around her legs and arms making it so she couldn't move. She watched as everyone else escaped. Her body started twisting about as she tried to break free but it was no use. The ropes were so tight that they cut into her skin.

"My my my what do we have here?" a female voice said. Brown eyes darted around as she looked for the source of the voice. There in the middle of the room was Bellatrix Lastrange grinning at her madly. "Seems to me that we have a little treat. Some fun perhaps?" she said to nobody particular. Slowly she made her way to Hermione. "Me thinks that we should treat something this delicate looking with great care. What do you think Draco?" she asked touching Hermione's cheek lightly before looking over the girls shoulder. "Good. Take her to the guest room. I'll be up there shortly." she smirked and turned to talk to someone else in the room.

Hermione's eyes opened in horror as she felt herself being yanked backwards. "Let me go." she cried out. Whoever was pulling her didn't respond just continued what they were doing. Legs still bound together she wasn't able to walk to try to keep up. It seemed like it took them forever to get to where they were going. She was shoved into the room roughly before the door slammed. Somehow she managed to stay on her feet.

Taking a deep breath she took in her surroundings and stayed where she was at. Seeing as how she couldn't walk where her legs were bound together. Her legs grew tired after hours of standing there. She couldn't even shift her weight from one foot to the other. Legs starting to shake she fell to the floor with a loud thud. Instead of laying with her face towards the floor she was able to roll to her side and watch the door for anyone who would come in.

Within the next couple of minutes the door was thrown open and Bellatrix stormed into the room like an evil queen. Hermione glared at her but stayed completely still waiting to see what the woman would do. Big mistake on her part. Next thing she knew she was being kicked in the stomach and with the deranged woman's sharp pointed shoes. You could hear the breath being knocked out of Hermione.

"Get her to her feet." Bellatrix commanded as a couple of men sulked into the room. They grunted as they pulled her to her feet. They kept her arms clasped around her upper arms. Taking a deep breath Hermione looked the older woman in the eye when what she really wanted to do was wince in pain and cry. "Now we're going to play a little game. The rules are simple. Tell me what I want to know and you're death will be quick and painless. Or at least that's what I'm told. I don't know. I've never died before." she cackled at the last part.

"Now. Tell me exactly what Potter is up to."

"I don't know what you are talking about…" she was about to say something else but was stopped with a hard slap across the face.

"Let's try this again. Why were the three of you traveling and camping out in the forest close to Godric Hollow?" she said. When Hermione didn't answer Bella growled and grabbed her face. "You listen and you listen well. I will not stand for this. You filthy Mudblood. You will learn your place and learn it well. I don't care how long it takes." she hissed. Her fingers had her cheeks in such a strong grip Hermione could feel her face bruise instantly. "Now tell what I want to fucking know."

"Never. I will never tell you anything." Hermione yelled in the woman's face. With a sneer she spit in Bellatrix's face. With a howl the said woman pulled her wand out and made a slashing motion. Hermione's shirt was sliced down the front.

"Have fun boys." Bella grinned and turned leaving the room shutting the door gently behind her. Hermione froze. The two men looked down at her smiling and dragged her over to the bed and threw her down roughly before they each started taking turns raping and beating her until she could no longer move or cry.

Ok. Now let's get back to what Hermione is doing now. I'll continue this story after I've calmed down. Sorry. I know it's such a wretched and horrid tale. But it has to be told. And Hermione needs to be understood by others. And I know for a fact that she will not want to speak of what happened to her. But she has given me permission to tell you. However it's killing me inside just speaking of it. Like I said I'll continue later. After I've collected myself.


	3. Tis The Next Chapter so that makes it 3

**Disclaimer: Doesn't...belong...to...me...all...J.K.R...*grumbles***

**Chapter will lighten the mood a bit. Enjoy it laugh. I know I did a little while I wrote it. Though of course I kinda laugh at stupid stuff others don't think is funny. *Shrugs* Oh well I had fun writing this. Hope you have fun reading it. Don't forget to reveiw. **

* * *

Smiling to herself Hermione knocked on the door to her room trying to get attention. "Come out!' she said banging on the door. After a second or two she narrowed her eyes. "I SAID COME OUT ARE YOU EFFING DEAF OR SOMETHING RON!" Suddenly she started laughing. "Oh you are just too funny love. Come here so I can kiss you." Her arms in front of her as she was waiting for someone.

The nurse opened the door and looked at her. "What are you doing dear?" she asked. Hermione spun around and looked at her smiling.

"I wanted to know if I could come out. I am so sorry about earlier." she said seriously dropping her hands to her side. Her mouth was a straight line as she looked at Tammy. Tammy nodded and moved out of the way and warned her that if she pulled what she did earlier then she would be locked in her room until she decided it was ok no matter how much she cried, pleaded, and begged.

Hermione hugged her lightly and walked passed her. Once in the recreational room she walked over to the chess game and watched intently. She was back to her normal self. Or so it appeared. "Even after all these years I don't understand this game." she told the two playing before walking away now bored.

Sure it was nice to get out of the room every now and then but there still wasn't much she could do. They usually kept a close eye on her and didn't let her around anything that would hurt if she threw, hit, and dropped it on someone. Which meant just about everything. Walking over to a counter she looked at the nurses. "Can I have a hairbrush so I can run it through my hair?" she asked. They shook their heads. "Will you brush my hair then?" she asked.

The woman hesitated for a minute before she nodded and came from behind the counter. Hermione smiled sweetly to her and walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. Hands were sitting in her lap and she stayed perfectly still. Finally after weeks her hair would be brushed. This simple thing made her so happy that tears welled up in her eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?" the woman asked seeing her expression.

"Nothing. I'm just happy because my hair is finally getting brushed." she said. The woman smiled and gently began working the brush through the snarls, knots, and tangles. It took quite a while to get the brush through with out meeting any resistance.

"Ah there you go. You have really beautiful hair when it's been taken care of."

"Thank you. You've got pretty hair too." Hermione replied. The woman in fact did have pretty hair. Though Hermione highly doubted that it was her natural color. You just can't get highlights like that unless your hair has been dyed. The woman smiled before leaving Hermione. Her head felt so much better and smooth and silky. Hermione jumped from the chair and started dancing around the room laughing.

_I'm like 8 foot 4, blond hair to the floor_

_you shorties never thought I dreamed about rapping hardcore _

_no I ain't got a gun _

_no I never really been in a club _

_still live with my parents _

_but I'm still a thug_

_I'm so gangsta you can find me baking cookies at night _

_you out clubbing, but I just made caramel delight _

_t swift and t pain rappin on the same track _

_it's a thug story tell me can you handle that _

_I had a dream last night I had high-top Nikes _

_I had diamonds in my mouth, and diamonds on my mic _

_by the time I woke I was singing "I'M ON A BOOOOAAT" _

_cuz I'm a singer turned rapper _

_shorty I'm a make ya _

_straight to the top, yo _

_shorty I'ma take ya _

_you can call me T Sweezy now I'm a rap star _

_hey it's a thug story now tell them who you are _

_singer turned gangsta _

_you don't wanna fight me _

_straight to the top _

_in my extra small white tee _

_t swift and t pain all up on the same track _

_it's a thug story tell now can you get with that _

_what! what! I knit sweaters yo! _

_what! what! don't test me [bleep] _

_hey hold on, hold on I didn't even say anything _

_WHAT? _

_I said "yo" _

_YUP _

_you guys bleeped me and I didn't even say anything _

_I didn't even swear _

_SHE DIDN"T EVEN SWEAR _

_hello? _

_Ugh_

She made up moves as she sang/rapped. For a bit she looked serious while she did it but then she broke out into as smile acting like she had a mic. Her hips swaying to the beat in her head. She loved the song but knew that nobody in St. Mungos heard of it. Seeing as how they were wizard and witches. Most of them here looked like they had been here a while. At the last word in her song she through up her hands in aggravation.

When she was done she started clapping. "OH YEAH GO T SWIFT YOU'RE AWESOME!" she cheered. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she turned around and bowed like she was some famous singer. "Thank you. Thank you. You are too kind." she said "Any requests?" she asked them. When nobody answered she nodded. "Ok. That's the next song." she said. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to sing some more.

There was a moments pause as she decided what song to sing next. "Hmmmm." she said as she tapped her finger to her chin. Then she smiled and nodded to herself. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…" she continued to sing it for the next ten minutes until some of the others started catching on and singing along with her. "Ahh my work here is done." she smiled and walked over to one of the windows and pulled chair over to sit.

* * *

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I can get the next chapter wrote. Or finish writing it. Just hold on. *Holds onto the desk* Oh wait I was telling you all to hold on. Lol jk. Yeah I know Imma dork but hey I can't help it. Can't be so serious all the time or I would literally go crazy. **


End file.
